


exposure

by planetkun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, how do u write, i didnt bother with proofreading, juns alive in this one lol, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetkun/pseuds/planetkun
Summary: n. the revelation of an identity or fact, especially one that is concealed or likely to arouse disapproval.or, alternatively, junhui is gay and afraid.





	exposure

it’s long after classes have ended and he’s crying on the sidewalk, bicycle broken and notebooks strewn across hot asphalt. young, elementary junhui's knees are scraped and his palms are bloody; he had been on his way home when a group of boys riding by ended up knocking him off his bike. through blurred vision and hot, salty tears, junhui notices a tall figure approaching him. he embarrassedly wipes his eyes with the backs of his hands and frowns, looking up at the boy towering over him.

junhui avoids looking directly at the boy. he’s incredibly terrifying; tall and dark with a blank expression, it felt as if the boy could see directly into junhui’s soul. he cowers at first, then relaxes once the boy offers him a hand. junhui learns his name is wonwoo and that he’s really quite soft. they become fast friends and wonwoo offers to take junhui and his bike to his house, where his dad will be able to fix it up. junhui can't find it in his heart to say no. 

years pass, and the two slowly become inseparable. telling each other their darkest fears and secrets in the dead of the night, no matter how scary or embarrassing, because that's what trust is to them. of course, there's one thing junhui can't bring himself to tell the other. not only is he gay, but he's gay for a certain tall, dark boy with soft, doe eyes. 

he's scared wonwoo will beat him up, scared wonwoo will hate him. even in preschool, junhui had been teased for holding hands with the other boys on the playground. what if wonwoo was just like the boys who knocked him off his bike? 

it isn't until december the fifth that junhui finally confesses. he confesses in the dark, huddled next to wonwoo underneath dozens of blankets. it was routine for them to lay together in absolute darkness and whisper fears into the black. wonwoo states he's afraid of being paralyzed, and junhui talks him through it. there's an approximate ten minutes of silence. junhui assumes the other had fallen asleep, and so he whispers, like thin silk, into the darkness surrounding them. 

_i’m afraid you’ll leave me._

it's vague, with no context, but wonwoo gets the message. junhui lets out a sob when he feels wonwoo’s arms wrap around him. he sobs when wonwoo holds him close, petting his hair and shushing him, reassuring him with gentle words. junhui can't understand why he's crying. he doesn't understand what's going on. because in the darkness, beneath six layers of blankets, all his mind can think of is wonwoo. wonwoo holding him, comforting him, being with him. 

it takes twenty minutes for junhui to calm down. even after, wonwoo is still holding him, thumbs rubbing circles into his side. seconds later junhui is kissing wonwoo like he was drowning, seconds later wonwoo is kissing back and junhui feels something hot and wet on his cheek. it's wonwoo’s turn to cry and through broken sobs, junhui can hear whispers of _i love you_ and all he can reply with is _i know_ and _i love you too._

they lay together, sharing warmth and blankets and sharing the universe as if it were set out in front of them. because to them, this is loving one another. they aren't perfect, but hell, as long as wonwoo is junhui’s and junhui is wonwoo’s, they’re pretty damn close.

**Author's Note:**

> hi sorry this isnt all that great but im a fucking hoe for wonhui
> 
> i have a [tumblr](https://seunghceols.tumblr.com/) ?? my inbox is dry as fuck 3:< u should stop in and say hi !!


End file.
